See America Right
See America Right is the 8th song on the album Tallahassee. It was performed by Jeffery Lewis in Tallahassee Turns Ten. It was first released as an EP, along with the songs "New Chevrolet in Flames" and "Design Your Own Container Garden". Lyrics I was driving up from Tampa When the radiator burst I was three sheets to the wind A civilian saw me first And then there was the cop And then the children standing on the corner Your love is like a cyclone in a swamp And the weather's getting warmer I was getting out of jail Heading to the Greyhound You said you'd hop on one yourself And meet me on the way down I was shaking way too hard to think Dead on my feet about to drop Went and got the case of vodka from a car And walked the two miles to the bus stop Got on the bus half drunk again The driver glared at me Met up with you in Inglis Thumbed a ride to Cedar Key If we never make it back to California I want you to know I love you But my love is like a dark cloud full of rain That's always right there up above you Hey! Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2002-10-10 - ICA - London, England *2002-10-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-11-01 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2002-11-08 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2002-12-06 - VPRO Session - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2002-12-07 - Amstel Festival - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2003-01-29 - Mean Fiddler - London, England *2003-02-05 - Hanbury Ballroom - Brighton, England *2003-02-14 - Substanz - Munich, Germany *2003-04-06 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2003-06-06 - Triple Rock Social Club - Minneapolis, MN *2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France *2003-09-26 - Walter's on Washington - Houston, TX *2003-09-27 - Mercury - Austin, TX *2004-02-11 - Mills College Chapel - Oakland, CA *2004-03-03 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-03-29 - Mains D'Oeuvres - Paris, France *2004-04-20 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2004-04-31 - ICA - London, England *2004-05-26 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-08-20 - Durham Music Festival - Durham Armory - Durham, NC *2004-10-04 - Magic Stick - Detroit, MI *2004-10-12 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2004-10-15 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2004-10-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-10-19 - Village Tavern - Mt. Pleasant, SC *2005-03-23 - Emo's - Austin, TX *2005-03-25 - Rubber Gloves - Denton, TX *2005-04-28 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-05-02 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2005-10-12 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2005-10-14 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2005-10-17 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, ON, Canada *2005-10-18 - The Buffalo Icon - Buffalo, NY *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2005-10-27 - Remis Auditorium - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2005-10-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2005-10-31 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2007-01-02 - Club Capitol - Perth, Australia *2007-01-05 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2007-03-01 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2007-06-20 - Eff Cancer Benefit - Metro - Chicago, IL *2007-09-21 - Sonar - Baltimore, MD *2007-10-02 - Studio B - Brooklyn, NY *2007-11-05 - Belly Up - Aspen, CO *2007-11-06 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2007-11-11 - Randy Bacon Studio & Gallery - Springfield, MO *2007-11-14 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2008-02-25 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-13 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2008-03-18 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2008-08-02 - Bull City Headquarters - Durham, NC *2008-09-15 - ULU - London, England *2008-10-14 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2008-10-18 - In the Venue - Salt Lake City, UT *2008-10-23 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-25 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-26 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-29 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2008-11-01 - Antones - Austin, TX *2008-11-03 - Republic - New Orleans, LA *2008-12-09 - The Rosemount - Perth, Australia *2008-12-14 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2009-02-04 - Steven Page Songwriter Panel - Ships and Dip V *2009-03-18 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2009-03-19 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2009-03-20 - Attucks Theatre - Norfolk, VA *2009-03-24 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2009-03-25 - Somerville Theater - Somerville, MA *2009-03-26 - Donovan's Pub at Colgate University - Hamilton, NY *2009-03-27 - The Society for Ethical Culture - New York, NY *2009-04-01 - Portage Theater - Chicago, IL *2009-04-06 - Bushkirk-Chumley Theater, Bloomington, IN *2009-09-18 - Ithaca College - Ithaca, NY *2009-10-13 - Point Ephemere - Paris, France *2009-11-04 - Ladies Literary Club - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-11-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2009-11-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2009-11-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2009-11-18 - Antones - Austin, TX *2009-11-19 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2009-11-20 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2009-11-28 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2009-12-01 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2010-05-30 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2010-05-31 - Sasquatch Music Festival - George, WA *2010-06-02 - The Rickshaw Theatre - Vancouver, British Columbia *2010-06-08 - Edmonton Event Centre - Edmonton, Alberta *2010-06-12 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC *2010-10-04 - The Bottleneck - Lawrence, KS *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2011-05-27 - Manchester Academy 3 - Manchester, England *2011-05-30 - The Cluny - Newcastle, England *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2011-07-13 - 1982 Bar - Gainesville, FL *2012-01-19 - Antone's - Austin, TX *2012-01-21 - Tipitina's - New Orleans, LA *2012-01-22 - Central Square Records - Seaside, FL *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2012-01-24 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2012-01-25 - The Crowbar - Tampa, FL *2012-01-31 - Visulite Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2013-05-01 - Legends Club at Appalachian State University - Boone, NC *2013-06-05 - Maxwell's - Hoboken, NJ *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2014-01-19 - Rock for Roe at the Pinhook - Durham, NC Category:Tallahassee songs Category:See America Right songs